Cenizas
by Aka-Kame
Summary: Ésta como todas las demás cartas que he escrito, terminará reducida a cenizas dentro del balde de metal que se encuentra a mi lado, consumido por un fuego parecido al que me consume. Me pregunto si yo también terminare convirtiéndome en cenizas.
1. Parte I

**_Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen y nunca lo harán, por lo que no gano nada al escribir y publicar aquí esta historia._**

Bueno estoy de regreso con una nueva historia, sí lo sé aún no termino encrucijada u_u, pero esta idea ha estado en mi cabeza por un tiempo y tuve que escribirla además solo constara de 2 capítulos, así que espero les guste y comenten.

* * *

 **Cenizas**

* * *

Soy la decepción de la familia. Puedo sentirlo en los ojos de mis hermanos y de mi maestro… mi padre. Desde que tengo memoria ha sido de ese modo, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para impedirlo.

En aquella temprana época de mi vida intente cumplir con las expectativas de mi padre, realmente lo intente muy duro, pero todo fue en vano. Parecía que entre más me esforzaba para hacer bien las cosas, al final terminaba echando todo a perder de una forma u otra, hasta que decidí que era suficiente.

 ** _Ya había tenido suficiente._**

Por lo que simplemente deje de tratar de ser lo que no era y comencé a actuar más como yo mismo. Claro que eso no mejoró ni un poco las cosas, ni para los demás, ni para mí. Sin embargo en un principio fue tan liberador, como si primera vez en mi vida realmente pudiera respirar.

Desafortunadamente aquel agradable sentimiento no duro mucho. Los problemas no tardaron en surgir, y la sensación de asfixia que anteriormente me acompañaba volvió, con renovadas fuerzas a hacer acto de presencia, en la medida en que las miradas de decepción en mi padre fueron creciendo exponencialmente, junto con las de molestias por parte de Leo y Donnie, y lagrimas en los ojos de Mikey por mi desagradable comportamiento.

Hasta que finalmente un día, en que había sido confinado en mi habitación por haberme metido otra vez en una pelea con Leo, comencé a cuestionarme acerca de cuál era mi propósito dentro de la familia. Tratando de descifrar dónde encajaba o lo que podía llegar a aportar, como veía que los demás hacían. Y sólo necesite un par de minutos para darme cuenta que yo no encajaba en algún lado, no había realmente nada que pudiera ofrecerles.

 ** _Nada_**

No era lo suficientemente inteligente ni paciente para aprender y ayudar a Donnie a mejorar nuestras vidas con inventos y reparaciones, al contrario parecía que mi talento era romper la mayoría de las cosas en un arranque de enojo o por accidente al estar persiguiendo a Mikey, por lo que desde muy joven fui vetado del laboratorio y posteriormente, ya de más edad, del taller cuando comencé a obstaculizar las reparaciones porque olvidaba regresar las cosas a su lugar.

Tampoco era tan hábil, acróbata u optimista como Mikey para secundar a mi hermano a hacer más amenas e iluminadas nuestras vidas en las oscuras alcantarillas, pues no podía encontrar optimismo cuando sé que sin importar que hiciéramos, nuestro destino es vivir confinados en las profundas sombras, las cuales son iguales de oscuras e inciertas como lo son nuestros futuros.

Mucho menos era como Leo, alguien quien tuviera la suficiente disciplina para lograr un alto grado de control en las técnicas del ninjusu, o mantener la cabeza fría para llegar a planes que ayudaran a guiar a los demás para mantenerlos a salvo, después de todo por algo desde pequeño fui llamado impaciente, irresponsable, y volátil.

Y al parecer tampoco soy un buen seguidor, simplemente basta escuchar la palabra orden para que en mi cerebro algo se active, haciendo que inmediatamente me revele buscando fallas en lo dictaminado, lo que desde siempre ha provocado fuertes altercados entre la familia y el equipo.

Así que más frustrado y enojado conmigo mismo que de costumbre, apreté tan fuerte mis puños que las uñas se encajaron en las palmas de mis manos haciéndome sangrar. Cuando me di cuenta de ello, no pude evitar mirar con morbosa satisfacción aquel líquido carmesí que salía de entre la carne abierta, al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba del dolor infringido porque sabía que me lo merecía al ser tan inútil en todo.

Y mientras la sangre seguía escapando lentamente, me di cuenta de lo único que tenia para ofrecer.

 ** _Mi cuerpo._**

Sí… ese era mi destino, yo había nacido para ser el escudo que protegería a todos con su propio ser. Desde ese día, con un propósito auto-establecido, comencé a entrar realmente muy duro. Llevé mi cuerpo más allá de sus límites con el fin de asegurarme que en un futuro, cuando nos enfrentáramos contra lo que fuera, tendría la fuerza necesaria para ser la pared que mantendría alejado al resto del mundo de mi familia, resistiendo los embates para que ninguno de los ataques de nuestros adversarios les alcanzara a ellos.

Pero a mi pesar, todo comenzó a indicar que mi esfuerzo para lógralo era como siempre: en vano, y mi familia comenzó a despreciarme más de lo que ya venía haciendo, y yo no podía culparles. Con la fuerza extra que fui adquiriendo, termine dañándoles aún más, sin querer cada vez perdía el control por cualquier tonta pequeñez. Como dije antes, no importa lo que haga, siempre termino arruinando todo.

Sin embargo, no pude dejar que aquel enorme inconveniente fuera motivo suficiente para que renunciara a la única razón, que años atrás había encontrado, para justificar mi existencia en este mundo. Simplemente no podía, porque al hacerlo entonces mi vida perdía todo sentido, así que me egoístamente me aferre con uñas y dientes a mi resolución, solamente tuve que tomar ciertas medidas extras.

Realmente estaba decidido a protegerles de todo, incluso de mí, así que debía encontrar una forma para reducir los daños colaterales causados por mi negligencia. La solución que encontré fue simple, solamente tenía que intensificar mi entrenamiento, lo cual no para incrementar mi fuerza -a pesar de que ese fue un beneficio extra-, el verdadero objetivo consistía en lograr agotarme hasta el punto en que me era difícil incluso mover un dedo, porque si no tenía fuerzas para moverme tampoco podría tener fuerzas para descargar mi puño en alguno de mis hermanos.

Desgraciadamente ya había entrenado durante años mi cuerpo y mente para acondicionarlos a seguir a pesar del cansancio o el dolor, así que seguí haciendo cosas estúpidas y lastimando a aquellos que me importaban. Lo único que para entonces había cambiado, era que cada vez que mi mano, puño, codo, rodilla, tobillo o pie conectaba con cualquiera de mis hermanos, el golpe estaría demasiado minado para provocar un verdadero daño a ellos, y en cambio el dolor que tal extremidad ya lastimada recibiría e irradiaría a todo mi cuerpo, seria por lo menos cinco veces peor de lo que yo otorgaba. Era lo mejor que podía hacer con los recursos que tenía a la mano.

Claro que no creo que esto sea suficiente, de lo contrario en este preciso momento no estaría oculto en mi lugar secreto, el inestable tejado de una casa en uno de los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad, amparado por la oscuridad de la noche y la sombra de un viejo y semidestruido tinaco que me proporcionan la perfecta cubierta contra ojos ajenos, mientras escribo todos mis caóticos pensamientos. La única forma que he descubierto, libera un poco las constantes y confusas emociones que lentamente se van incrementando en mi interior, a la espera de poder ser liberadas en un abrupto estallido.

Sé que soy un monstro, y no solo porque soy una tortuga mutante, sino por lo que se esconde en mi interior. Tantas emociones negativas que se convierten en alguna especie de combustible, que da vida y origen a la ira que amenaza con destruir aquello que amo. Y siento que con cada día que pasa me voy hundiendo más en ella, por lo que tengo miedo que un día termine sucumbiendo en sus profundidades sin ser capaz de volver.

Es precisamente en estos momentos de desgaste, en que me doy cuenta de que me encuentro en una especie de limbo. No pertenezco al mundo exterior, las personas nunca aceptarían mi existencia, pero tampoco pertenezco a la oscuridad de las alcantarillas junto con mi familia, la que ya se ha cansado de mí, ¿así que eso donde me deja?

Estoy cansado, muy cansado de no ser capaz de borrar esas miradas de decepción, que últimamente obtengo sobre cualquier cosa que haga o deje de hacer. No entienden que no salgo la mayoría de las veces por gusto o por un impulso, sino por la imperiosa necesidad que hormiguea en toda mi piel por tratar de acabar con el mal que los dañaría, antes de que siquiera este tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo, y lo único que he ganado han sido los reclamos de padre, Leo, Don e incluso Mikey, pero sobretodo de Leo por ponerles en peligro con mi imprudencia, sin dejarme realmente explicarle el porqué de las cosas que hago. No que sirviera de algo, pero al menos pienso que no me sentiría tan frustrado…

Cada vez es más regular el deseo, de que antes que la oscuridad se apodere totalmente de mí o que sea el responsable de que una desgracia le ocurra a mi familia, el encontrar mi final en la próxima misión a la que tengamos que acudir. Entrene mi cuerpo y mente para luchar hasta la muerte, y eso es precisamente lo que deseo obtener. Claro que cuando el momento llegue, me asegurare de llevarme a la mayor cantidad de enemigos conmigo en un último intento de aligerar, aunque sea un poco, la carga que en un futuro ellos tendrán que librar.

Estoy seguro que cuando yo caiga en batalla toda mi familia finalmente será feliz, yo ya no estaré allí para echar todo a perder ni para amargarles la vida, por fin se libraran de mi y de la destrucción que trae mi existencia. Lo único que me duele es no poder decirles a ellos lo que siento, no poder decirles:

 _Adiós, los amo y espero_ _algún día puedan perdóname por haberles traído solamente dolor y sufrimiento mientras vivía._

Porque sé que no lo soy digno de pronunciar tales palabras, eso sería un sacrilegio como todo lo que sale de mi boca, además soy un monstruo que no merezco ninguna clase de perdón por haber tenido la osadía de existir.

Me conformaría con que ellos pudieran leer esa frase, sin embargo eso tampoco es posible, ésta como todas las demás cartas que he escrito, terminará reducida a cenizas dentro del balde de metal que se encuentra a mi lado, consumido por un fuego parecido al que me consume…

Me pregunto si yo también terminare convirtiéndome en cenizas…

 **...**

Las manos de Leonardo temblaron mientras agarraba las maltratadas, y un poco quemadas hojas que había recogido del oxidado cubo en la azotea. Al parecer estas habían comenzado con el proceso de combustión sin avanzar ni mucho menos llegar a término, algo de lo que el dueño de la carta no se había percatado, seguramente por haber abandonado con prontitud el lugar, cuando recibió la llamada de Donatello para acudir a una misión en los muelles… su última misión.

–Lo siento Raph… –Leo sollozó sin poder evitarlo, dejando que las lagrimas corrieran libres desde sus ojos nublando su vista, haciendo que las luces de la ciudad se distorsionaran antes de caer derrotado al suelo. Algo que había evitado hacer en la guarida, tratando de brindarles fuerzas a su padre y a los hermanos que aún le quedaban.

Deseo una vez más poder regresar el tiempo unas pocas horas, y ser capaz así de salvar a su amado hermano de aquella explosión en la bodega donde habían sido emboscados, y donde al contrario de las hojas a la que se aferraba como si de ella dependiera su vida, Raph había sido consumido por el fuego dejando solo tras de sí un gran trozo de su concha, el cual se había desprendido por el impacto terminando cerca de la acera, donde ellos habían estado parados esperando al hermano que nunca salió.

Y ahora, mientras yacía llorando de rodillas en el escondite "secreto" de su hermano, del cual siempre había sabido, Leo tomo la decisión de llevarse hasta la tumba lo que esas hojas contenía, era su penitencia por haberle fallado desde siempre a Raphael. Dejaría que los demás tuvieran el consuelo que la ignorancia muchas veces traía, porque estaba seguro que el leer lo que él había leído les terminaría destrozando y matando en vida como le había pasado a él mismo.

–Te amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré… Por favor Raph, perdóname… perdóname por no habértelo demostrado como debía… por haber sido causante de que te sintieras de esta forma… te prometo que en tú ausencia yo protegeré a la familia como siempre lo hiciste, descansa ahora hermano, espero que finalmente hayas encontrado la felicidad que nunca fuimos capaz de darte, a pesar de que tú siempre nos diste tanto de ti mismo, adiós hermano…

Leo se permitió llorar solo unos cuantos minutos, antes de que con resolución se levantara, y mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas guardó en su cinturón la carta que contenía los más profundos secretos y pensamientos de su hermano rojo, antes de poner su máscara de líder en su lugar y regresar a la guarida.

Inmediatamente lo que hizo al llegar fue dirigirse al cuarto de su padre y sensei. Le encontró encorvado frente a la mesa, ojos cerrados, una taza ya fría de té entre las manos y las orejas aplastadas contra su cráneo, mostraron claramente todo el pesar que sentía por la pérdida de uno de sus amados hijos. Leo sabía que Donnie estaba encerrado en su laboratorio en su propia forma de pasar el duelo, y Mikey se encontraba aún durmiendo bajo el efecto de los fuertes sedantes que tuvieron que administrarle, abrazando el trozo de concha de Raph como si de un salvavidas se tratase.

Leo oró en silencio para ser capaz de cargar con el secreto que pesaba en su cinturón, porque a pesar de su resolución no sabía si podía ocultar algo tan grande e importante como aquello. Se pregunto entonces por primera vez en la noche, el cómo Raphael había sido capaz de esconderlo de todos durante tantos años, un nuevo respeto y gran pesar surgió por su hermano caído ante tal desgarradora hazaña.

* * *

A varios kilómetros de la guarida, un desgastado y muy maltratado cuerpo, salía a la superficie del agua. Desorientado y apenas consciente, una gran tortuga mutante comenzó a nadar hacia uno de los tubos de desagüe al este de los muelles.

Aún con el hombro izquierdo destrozado, cerca del cual faltaba un gran trozo de concha, y de las graves quemaduras en la mayoría de su cuerpo, logro subir e introducirse en aquella abertura para después con pasos tambaleantes internarse unos metros, antes de que su borrosa vista pudiera apenas distinguir la muy grande silueta acercándose.

Ese debía de ser Hun viniendo a terminar con él, apenas se dio cuenta de que la explosión no lo había hecho, así que debía hacer algo porque después este iría tras sus hermanos y maestro. Con la última reserva de energía que le quedaba tomó, las ahora un poco torcida y chamuscadas sai en sus manos y se lanzó a, la que con gran probabilidades sería, su última batalla…


	2. Parte II

_**Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen y nunca lo harán, por lo que no gano nada al escribir y publicar aquí esta historia.**_

Realmente lo siento, pero el trabajo tiene mi tiempo absorbido y solo podía escribir partes esporádicamente, pero finalmente termine el capítulo, y todo gracias a los(as) que me dejaron comentario pidiendo que continuara, ellos(as) fueron los que me motivaron a terminar.

Y si bien en un principio dije que la historia sólo sería de 2 capítulos, a la hora de comenzar a escribir se amplió más de lo predicho, pero realmente no creo que pase otro o máximo 2 más.

Lean y me dicen si quieren que continúe, nos vemos al final del cap, disfrútenlo.

* * *

 **Cenizas**

* * *

Con cuidado se acercó a la tortuga recostada sobre la camilla, no importaba que estuviera sedado y con las restricciones puestas, antes aún estando así había logró atraparle la mano en un apretón de muerte que por poco le rompe algún hueso, era increíble que todavía en las precarias condiciones en las que se encontraba siguiera luchando de esa manera y conservara tal fuerza.

Pero no importaba, él tenía una misión que cumplir, así que lleno una nueva jeringa con el medicamento modificado que previamente había hecho, y con rápidos y precisos movimientos lo inyecto a la tortuga monitoreándolo de cerca para su informe, realmente esperaba haber conseguido esta vez el resultado deseado tras de varios días de pruebas fallidas, porque el fracaso no era una opción para él…

 **...**

La guarida estaba aterradoramente oscura, sobre todo para los enormes ojos de una pequeña tortuga de siete años, quien aferraba en una mano una pequeña lámpara y en la otra a un viejo y maltratado -pero limpio- oso de peluche al que le faltaba el ojo izquierdo, mientras sus cortas piernas corrían lo más rápido que podían.

Sabía que el resultado sería el mismo de hacia penas cinco minutos, pero no le importaba, estar solo en su cuarto era insoportable después de la pesadilla que tuvo. Así que lo único que deseaba era llegar con el maestro Splinter o con Leo, quienes le dejaban dormir con ellos cuando tenía un mal sueño, al menos así había sido hasta hace dos días en que el maestro Splinter declaró que debía hacer frente a sus miedos y dormir solo en su cuarto.

Por lo que ahora no importaba que tanto suplicara o llorara, siempre era devuelto a su habitación con la única concesión de la pequeña lámpara a la que se aferraba para no quedar completamente a oscuras. Sin embargo ésta no era de mucha utilidad, no cuando estaba seguro de que los monstruos se escondían en las sombras que se creaban a partir de la tenue luz, haciendo todo aún más aterrador.

Estaba a la mitad de su destino hacia el cuarto del maestro Splinter cuando un ruido a su derecha le hizo detenerse, su pequeño corazón palpitando aún más rápido que antes lleno ahora de completo terror, apenas respirando dirigió la pálida luz en la dirección de aquel siniestro sonido, su boca abriéndose para proferir un grito de pavor ante la oscura silueta que vio, pero una mano la cubrió impidiéndoselo.

–Shhhh, vas a despertar a todos Mikey.

–¡Raphie!

–¿Qué rayos haces levantado vagando a esta hora?

–Eso debería preguntártelo yo Raphie, casi me matas del susto.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero para que lo sepas tenía sed así que fui por un vaso de agua, ¿y tú?

–Bueno yo…. Tuve una pesadilla, y…

–Por favor Mikey, ya somos niños grandes, tenemos siete, debes de dejar de comportarte como uno pequeño de seis.

–Pero Raphie yo

–Ven vamos te llevare a tu cuarto –Le interrumpió tomándolo de la mano para emprender el camino hasta sus habitaciones.

–Raphie…

–No Mikey, somos ninjas, maestro Splinter lo dijo: los ninjas no tienen miedo a la oscuridad de la noche, son parte de ella.

–Pero Raphie, los monstruos…

–Mikey, –Raphael exasperado volteó a verle tal vez para decirle lo mismo que su padre y Leo, que los monstruos no existían y debía superar sus miedos pero en cambio le miro fijamente, su expresión se suavizó un poco antes de que el ceño fruncido regresara con más fuerza. –haremos lo siguiente, regresaremos a tu cuarto y si los monstruos tratan de hacerte algo les enseñare que deberán vérselas primero conmigo si quieren llegar a ti, así ya no tendrás de que preocuparte.

–¿Pero qué pasa si te comen?

–Entonces los golpearé desde adentro hasta que me escupan, y luego les patearé el trasero, ya lo veras.

–Raphie no deberías de decir trase… eso que dijiste, ya sabes que al maestro Splinter se enoja cuando lo dices.

–Maestro Splinter no está aquí, así que está bien, ahora cállate de una vez antes de que alguien nos descubra.

Él ya no siguió rebatiendo, después de todo su hermano tenía razón, si despertaba a los demás lo más seguro es que le hicieran dormir solo, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Sin más contratiempos llegaron a cuarto, e inmediatamente se fue a acostar a su cama, Raphael le seguía de cerca, sin embargo no se acostó a su lado como pensó que lo haría, en su lugar tomó una de mantas extras que maestro Splinter siempre ponía en una caja cerca de la cama para los días de más fríos, junto a una pequeña bolsa donde ponía sus peluches y después se alejó hasta que quedo en medio del cuarto, donde se acostó usando la bolsa como almohada y la manta para cubrirse.

Quería decirle que no durmiera allí en el piso, que ambos cabían en su cama, pero temía molestar a su hermano y que este cambiara de opinión dejándole, así que acomodándose mejor para dormir simplemente abrió la boca para susurrar un buenas noches, obteniendo un gruñido como respuesta que le hizo sonreír.

Estaba quedándose nuevamente dormido cuando la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta y las luces se encendieron, parpadeo un poco para aclarar su visión ante la repentina luz y el sueño que hacía que sus ojos pesaran, en el marco de la puerta estaban las figuras de su padre y de su hermano mayor.

–Se lo dije maestro Splinter, Raphael esta desobedeciendo nuevamente las reglas.

–Soplón –gruño casi silenciosamente Raphie, sin embargo el ligero crispamiento de las orejas de su padre fue claro indicativo que este lo había escuchado perfectamente, aunque conociendo a su hermano de máscara roja realmente lo dijo con la intención de que Leonardo le oyera, sin importarle si el maestro Splinter lo hiciera también.

Eso era lo que más admiraba Mikey de su hermano, pues si había algo a lo que a él le daba más miedo que los monstruos, era enojar a al maestro Splinter y que le regañara y castigara, pero no Rahael. Él siempre estaba empujando los límites de su padre y de Leo, así que era lógico que si no le temía a ellos, entonces tampoco tendría miedo de unos insignificantes seres –que eran menos terroríficos- que se ocultaban en su cuarto ¿cierto?

Justo como ahora, mientras era reprendido e impuesto un castigo, él estaba allí, pies separados, puños cerrados a cada lado y ceño ligeramente fruncido, mientras "disimuladamente" le lanzaba miradas molestas a Leo.

–Debes comprender que no le haces ningún bien a Michelangelo, él debe de hacer frente a sus miedos o en el futuro estos podrían poner su vida en riesgo, ¿entiendes Raphael?

–Hai, Sensei.

–Bien entonces ve a tu habitación, y recuerda que mañana debes de cumplir con tu castigo, cualquier desobediencia solamente aumentara el tiempo del mismo.

–Hai, Sensei –dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia antes de abandonar el cuarto, lo que hizo que Mikey sintiera un peso incomodo en la boca del estomago y en su corazón. Sin importar las suaves pero firmes palabras de su padre y de hermano de máscara azul, quienes se despidieron de él con un beso en la frente y deseos de que durmiera bien.

El simplemente se quedo nuevamente sumergido en la oscuridad de su cuarto, donde las sombras comenzaron a volverse más oscuras, tomando representaciones deformes que llenaban su pequeño corazón de miedo. Con manos temblorosas prendió su lámpara apuntando a todos los sitios donde dichas figuras estaban, haciendo que se desplazaran a otro lugar.

Estaba a punto de salir disparado de su cuarto por tercera ocasión, justo cuando su puerta comenzó a abrirse, paralizado espero conteniendo la respiración a la espera de ver quién o qué era lo que quería entrar. Entonces un par de ojos ámbar brillaron por la apertura antes de que escuchara la voz de Raphael.

–No te preocupes Mikey, me quedare justo a fuera de tu cuarto, si cualquier monstruo aparece entrare y le pateare el trasero.

–Pero Rahie, maestro Splinter dijo que no deberías estar aquí, si te descubre tú castigo aumentara.

–Maestro Splinter dijo que no podía permanecer contigo dentro de tu cuarto, no dijo nada de quedarme afuera de este, así que técnicamente no estoy desobedeciendo, además se que terminare castigado por alguna otra cosa así que está bien, lo importante es que los monstruos sepan que hay alguien que siempre estará cuidándote la espalda, así nunca más querrán molestarte.

Ahora duérmete enano, antes de que cambie de opinión y me vaya a dormir a mi cuarto.

–Gracias Rahie, dulces sueños. –Dijo conmovido pero decidió no agregar nada más para no hacer enojar a su hermano y cumpliera su amenaza, así que nuevamente se recostó listo para dormir.

No paso mucho para que oyera los ronquidos de Raphael, extrañamente estos no le molestaron, al contrario oírlos era un recordatorio de que Raphael estaba allí para él.

Así fue a partir dese ese entonces y atreves de los años, aunque a veces los ronquidos cambiaban por rítmicos golpes en el saco de boxeo, o gruñidos o gritos con pasos furiosos o música a todo volumen, incluso repentinas palmadas en la cabeza o comentarios sarcásticos.

Todos ellos significaban lo mismo, que Raphael estaba cerca y acudiría a su ayuda sin dudarlo, desafiando todo y a todos.

 **...**

Michelangelo despertó de su sueño-recuerdo sobresaltado mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor, la guarida estaba en un sepulcral silencio, silencio que le recordaba que ya no abría más de esos sonidos tranquilizadores a los que a través de los años se había acostumbrado tanto, y todo debido a que una explosión les había arrebatado en un instante a su hermano.

–Mikey, es hora de cenar, el maestro Splinter está esperándonos en la mesa.

–No tenías derecho.

–Mikey, yo sólo…

–No, Leo –le interrumpió Mikey tajantemente, incapaz de volver a escuchar las excusas de su hermano mayor sobre su el tema –ninguna justificación es válida para lo que intentaste hacer, y nunca te perdonaré por ello.

–Mi trabajo como líder y hermano mayor, es protegerlos –respondió suave, pero firme, ante un nuevo ataque de su hermano, no estaba dispuesto a mostrar que las palabras dichas le hirieron, pero tampoco quería que Mikey pensara que era un bastardo sin corazón como su mirada sugería.

Sabía que Mikey hablaba desde su enojo, algo que era muy raro en él debido a su personalidad despreocupada e infantil que generalmente sólo veían lo bueno de las cosas, sin embargo eso no significara que debes en cuando mostrara sentimientos negativos, aunque estos casos eran tan raros que llegaban a olvidar que Mikey los pudiera llegar a tener.

Para lograr mantener su firme postura trato de mirar cualquier otra cosa, que los ojos enfurecidos de su hermano más pequeño, entonces su mirada terminó concentrándose en los otros dos elementos que había tratado de evitar ver: el pedazo de caparazón que descansaba en el regazo de su hermano de máscara naranja, así como en el puño derecho encima del mismo que sostenía fuertemente un manojo de hojas parcialmente quemadas, y apenas pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al verlas.

La última carta que escribió su hermano Raphael y que, al contrario de su creador, había sobrevivido al fuego. Ahora se encontraba frente a él, recordándole que había fracasado en la afirmación que le había hecho a Mikey unos segundos antes. Le mostraba que le había fallado a su hermano de rojo, así como también al resto de su familia al no haber podido mantenerla oculta como juro en un principio.

Había sido un tonto y lo sabía, después de todo nunca había sido capaz de ocultarle nada a su padre, quien exigió ver la carta y ese fue el principio del fin, ya que justo el maestro Splinter terminaba de leer el contenido de las hojas, cuando un todavía sedado Mikey había entrado en busca de consuelo de su padre, éste había tratado de ocultarla, pero la pena y sufrimiento vividos le habían ralentizado haciendo sus movimientos fueran inusualmente torpes.

Al contrario de Mikey, que aún en su estado de adormecimiento había logrado un poco de descanso, lo que le hacía más veloz y ágil que todos los demás en ese momento, por lo que al reconocer la letra de Raphael se lanzo hacia delante y arrebato el puñado de papeles sin siquiera ser verdaderamente consciente de que lo hubiera hecho, simplemente queriendo de una manera el consuelo que las pertenencias de su hermano le traían.

Y luego cuando trataron de quitársela supieron que habían cometido un error pues hicieron que Mikey fue plenamente consciente de lo que había en sus manos, y todo el infierno se desato. Rápidamente leyó por encima el contenido comenzando a llorar otra vez, lo que se convirtió en gritos de rabia cuando Leo le había exigido a su hermano que se la devolviera porque su contenido no le concernía.

El estallido de Mikey, digno de los de Raph, trajo a la habitación a Donatello quien termino también enterándose de la carta y leyéndola, antes de que le fuera arrebatada por Mikey que desde entonces se había negado a soltarla al igual que el trozo de caparazón, desobedeciendo las órdenes del maestro Splinter.

Desde ese momento Mikey no había dejado de reclamarle a Leo el tratar de ocultarles la carta, incluso obtuvo el tranquilo apoyo de Donnie antes de que éste volviera a encerrarse en el laboratorio.

–Esa no es una excusa y lo sabes. –volvió a contraatacar Mikey regresando a Leonardo al presente y fuera de sus tormentosos pensamientos– Nunca debiste intentar ocultarnos algo tan importante como lo que está aquí escrito.

–Eso no es cierto Mikey, como líder yo…

–Como líder nada Leo –interrumpió elevando la voz– seremos un equipo pero antes que eso somos familia, y como familia le fallamos a uno de los nuestros. Y tú querías que siguiéramos fallándole.

–Eso no es cierto Michelangelo.

–Sí lo es, ¿no lo entiendes Leo?, el ocultarnos esta carta es el equivalente a creyéramos que todo siempre estuvo bien, y por lo tanto nunca íbamos a ser capaces de pedirle perdón, nunca íbamos a hacerle saber que lo sentíamos y decirle que él estaba equivocado, que sí lo amamos. Porque aunque Raphie ya no esté aquí con nosotros, no significa que de alguna manera no pueda llegarle todo eso a él allá donde este, y entonces él seguiría creyendo que lo que escribió era cierto, y todo porque querías evitar que sufriéramos al saberlo, ¡pero ibas a seguir haciéndole sufrir a él!

Termino su discurso con un sollozo ahogado, pero todavía con la frente en alto, y Leo sabía que tenía razón. Él había estado cometiendo un error al querer ocultarles la verdad, al igual que Raphael lo había cometido guardándose todo sin compartir su sentir con nadie.

–Sí tan sólo Raph nos hubiera dicho como se sentía –dijo finalmente Leo dejando salir el enojo, que ahora sabía era el mismo que Mikey sentía hacia él por ocultarle cosas, pero él lo dirigía al hermano que ahora faltaba –las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero nunca nos lo dijo.

–¿Qué tal si él no podía Leo? –La suave voz de Donnie se oyó por toda la sala como si hubiera gritado, atrayendo la atención de las otras dos tortugas. Sus hombros caídos y la forma en que caminaban, mostraban su cansancio y dolor.

–Donnie, eso no tiene sentido.

–Sí lo tiene Leo, estoy seguro que no es que no nos quisiera decirnos las cosas, sino más bien que no podía. –La convicción brillaba en sus ojos, haciendo que los otros aguardaran con impaciencia la explicación que estaban seguros vendría, y no se decepcionaron cuando Donattello comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

 **...**

El sonido del bolígrafo sobre el papel se unía al de las maquinas del laboratorio, creando una melodía que siempre le había gustado, sobre todo porque las cosas estaban saliendo bien, y por fin, después de semanas era capaz de reportar sus avances sin sentir el miedo visceral de lo que ocurriría si fallase en algo tan importante.

Contento consigo mismo se dirigió a la salida con el expediente en mano, pero antes de dar siquiera un paso fuera, el estridente sonido de una alarma inundo sus oídos, y era lo último que esperaba escuchar a esas alturas, pues era el sonido del fracaso.

Girando rápidamente corrió hacia la cama donde la tortuga mutante se encontraba convulsionándose…

* * *

 **Y bien ¿Qué les pareció?... Por favor comente, que quiero saber que piensan, y si tienen críticas constructivas que me ayuden a mejorar no duden en hacérmelas saber, por el momento voy a ver qué alcanzo a avanzar, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
